


A Little Dirtier

by sweetkokoro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Smut, i tried my best to be descriptive hhh, public sexual act, theatre blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkokoro/pseuds/sweetkokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are at the movies. A bored Levi decides that the already filthy theater can become a little more dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Dirtier

**Author's Note:**

> alright, so my dear anons on tumblr gave me this prompt and i would like to say i wanna give them credit~

“No, I don’t want to go to the movies.” Levi said, retorting and dropping himself on to the couch. “I want to stay here and do nothing. It’s my day off from work and I just want to relax.” 

Eren had been asking Levi since last week to go see a movie. Levi had refused every single time. The only days that Levi got a rest were the days that he either didn’t have school or work. Work occupied his days off mostly since he attained multiple shifts; he rarely spent any time at home or cuddling up with Eren, and when that happened he was cranky and tired. 

 

“But Levi,” Eren whined, pulling out his bottom lip into a slight pout as he walked over to the couch and sat himself next to Levi. “Staying in the house will bore you out, c’mon.”

 

“Eren,” Levi hissed, “I already said no, why the fuck do you have to be so fucking persistent?”

“I’ve been asking for over a week, Levi. You know I rarely spend any time with you and when I do you always fucking say no.” Eren was angry now. He got up and stomped out of the living room where he quickly walked back to their room. 

Eren and Levi lived together for a couple of months now and their relationship of 7 years now had been deteriorating little by little from the lack of communication due to them both working part-time jobs and handling college. Levi sighed and quickly got up, he knew if he didn’t act as soon as possible and console the situation he would regret it later on when Eren rubbed it in his face when they were arguing. The usual, “You’re never in the mood for anything, you never spend any time here and we barely spend any time together either.” Blahblahblah-bullshit that he didn’t want to hear. Eren was a stubborn one but Levi loved him more than he loved anyone before and hearing that venom spout from his lovers’ mouth hurt him more anything he’d ever felt before. 

“Eren!” Levi yelled out, hoping to get a response as he walked after the taller one of the two. “Eren, seriously, come here.”

Eren kept walking and finally turned around, his expression was definitely not amused. “What, Levi?” He said, crossing his arms.

Levi breathed out frustratingly, “I’ll go to the fucking movies with you.”

A smile slowly formed on Eren’s face, trying to hide it he cleared his throat and faced away, “Uh, are you sure?”

“Don’t make me change my fucking mind, because I will if you question me. Now get dressed and let’s go and get it over with.” 

“Alright, just… Give me a second to get dressed.” Eren snickered, “And you need to get dressed as well,” Eren looked Levi over, “Because you’re certainly not going in your work clothes, are you?”

“Watch it with the questions, dumbass.” Levi snorted, “Of course I’m not going to such a filthy place in my work clothes. They’re a bitch to get clean.”

-x-

Soon they found themselves at the theatre paying for the tickets of the movie they were destined to watch.

“The movie will be in the theatre room 9, down that hall-“ the person said, pointing to the dark hall on the left, “On the right side.” 

Eren nodded, “Thank you.” 

The Cashier smiled.

They walked beside each other until they reached the designated doors to the selected room where they would be for the next hour or two.

“What movie are we going to watch?” Eren asked Levi, opening the door for him.

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Eren exclaimed, opening his mouth in shock.

“I’m not aware of the movie that we’re gonna watch, and frankly I don’t give a shit. You said ‘let’s watch a movie’, not a specific movie in general.” 

“Levi, this is a joke.”

“Well, I just wasted like $30 so we’re going to stay in here and watch the damn movie.”

“Whatever, this is stupid.” Eren walked off.

The theatre was practically empty with few couples here and there sitting and enjoying each other’s company as they huddled and kiss and all that bullshit. Levi decided to sit in the far back corner of the theatre because ‘that’s where most people don’t usually sit and the light barely radiates on the spot.’ 

They sat in their chairs and the lights slowly dimmed, signaling that the movie was about to begin. The advertisements slowly began to roll in, one by one and Levi began to get irritated.

“This is shit.”

“The movie hasn’t even began,” Eren sighed. 

“So? This is boring.”

Eren felt hurt. He had intended to make this at least a bit fun, “Well, it’s something at least.” 

“Yeah, something.”

About a little over half an hour into the movie Levi began to trail his hand up Eren’s thigh, slowly caressing it as he leaned in and began to whisper in Eren’s ear, “Eren, I’m bored.” 

“W-what the fuck are you doing, Levi?”

Levi ignored Eren’s protests as he began to nip at his ear lobe, holding the sensitive skin between his teeth before slightly pulling at it. Levi trailed his hand up higher, massaging Eren’s crotch as he moved on to his cheek, leaving little nips and bite before moving on to his neck, where he made his territorial marks very visible. Eren moaned as he began to get unbearingly hard under Levi’s touch. He covered his mouth and closed his eyes as he felt Levi continue his ministrations on his neck. He began to slowly unbuckle Eren’s belt.

“L-Levi, we’re in public!” Eren hoarsely whispered.

“And?” Levi questioned as he separated himself from Eren’s neck and slowly dropped to his knees infront of Eren.

“Levi, what are you doing?” Eren whispered desperately, careful to not draw any attention to himself. Levi’s motives were especially clear and he had no intentions to stop him.

“Nothing you don’t like. Now, shut the fuck up and let me give you a blowjob.” Levi slightly tugged at Eren’s belt, separating it from its original host and Eren watched in shock as the man in front of him pulled out his already hard dick and rubbed his thumbs at the tip.

Eren gripped the armchairs at the side of him as he felt Levi’s warm hand stroke his erection. Levi smirked and began licking Eren’s dick. He started from the base and agonizingly slowly worked his way to the tip where he swirled his tongue around it, spreading the pre-cum that had started to form. Levi’s eyes shot straight through Eren, he looked at the boy whose head was already kicked back as he bit his bottom lip to restrain back any moans threatening to escape his lips.

“Don’t bite that lip, Eren. Only I can do that.”

Levi swirled his tongue around the tip before he put it between his lips and lowered his mouth, engulfing Eren’s member. That sent a surge of pleasure through Eren which made him arch his back off of the seat.

Levi quickly took the chance and swallowed him whole, reaching the base where he began to moan at the back of his throat, knowing it would cause from the boy.

“Levi—“ Eren coughed, feeling Levi’s nice hot, mouth engulf him whole. 

Levi began to bob his head back and forth, sucking at his dick occasionally. Eren moved his hand down to get a firm grip on Levi’s hair, which caused Levi to look up and maintain eye contact with the two before Eren closed his right eye due to the increasing amount of pleasure. Eren hadn’t gotten a blowjob from Levi in quite a while since they weren’t around each other much and mostly because they were too tired to participate in any sexual acts.

And the fact that they were doing this in public.

That sent him an adrenaline rush knowing that they could get caught. But frankly, neither of the two gave a shit.

He started to stroke Eren as he bobbed his head back and forth, his hand following shortly afterwards in small circular motions.

“Ngh—,” Eren moaned, taking a strong tug at Levi’s hair; not expecting his skilled hand to join along. Eren urged Levi to go faster but it seemed that he was ignoring Eren’s pleas of desperacy.

 

“Levi—, Please, please, oh, god go faster.” Levi maintained his steady tempo as Eren uselessly bucked his hips forward, hoping to cause some friction between them.

He failed miserably.

“Levi, please, faster… Faster.” He panted desperately. 

Finally, Levi felt some pity for the kid and increased his rate, sucking on his dick more often as he took in more. The grip on his hair loosened as Eren felt an all too familiar sensation in his stomach. The knot tightened and his breath hitched; Eren was having a difficult time keeping himself quiet.

“Levi, I’m gonna cum—“ Eren spoke hoarsely as he griped the arm rests and he once again, bucked his hips forward as he released his seed into Levi’s mouth. 

Levi swallowed as much as he could, licking up the remains that had somehow managed to escape his lips.

“You sure are rowdy.” Levi teased.

Eren had a minute to recover his labored breathing before Levi stood up.

“The movie’s over. Let’s go.”

Eren zipped his fly back up and stood up, following Levi as they left the theatre.

“It was filthy anyways, I just made it… A little more dirty.”


End file.
